Call Of The Eidolon
by Matthew Zidane
Summary: When Zidane goes on a journey, he teams up with Cloud to battle the evil Sephiroth from FF7! Other FF9 characters drop in, too!


Call of the Eidolon  
  
by Matthew Hilton  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- Where we left off  
  
Zidane has been buried and the grieving sustains. Queen Garnet has given birth to their son, who is named Zidane!  
  
Then Cloud Strife busts through the door. He tells the Queen that Sephiroth, an evil magician has captured Lindblum! He grabs her, and uses his winged shoes to fly them on top of the Castle of Lindblum. Sephiroth spots them, and draws the Green Destiny Sword. Cloud draws his long, thick sword, called a Hatch Blade. The two jump, fly, and tackle each other to the ground. Cloud grabs the Queen, and the two fly to Alexandria.  
  
Chapter 2- Kuja's Father!  
  
He tells her that Sephiroth was Kuja and Zidane's Father! Then Garland comes in, and tells Cloud that the Queen is in danger. He summons Bahamut, and the two look for Sephiroth, while Cloud protects the Queen.  
  
Cloud- Garnet, Sephiroth, Zidane and Kuja's dad, is looking to kill you! He thinks you killed Zidane! Now Zidane and I were big buddies, and he loved you.  
  
Garnet- Then tell him!  
  
Cloud- It's not that easy. You see, Zidane, your son, is also in danger. Sephiroth wants him to be like Kuja! But I, Cloud Strife, Soldier in the Porre Army, will defend him with my life! You see, Vincent Valentine, my arch-rival, wants to kill me. We were trained at a martial arts studio called Wudan. He loves torture!  
  
Garnet- OK Cloud! Go back to Porre, or whatever! I have guards!  
  
Then, Sephiroth comes through the gates, and kills the guards with his sword skills.  
  
Sephiroth- Hey, Cloud. Let's duel for the babe.  
  
Cloud- Shut Up!  
  
Garnet- Does he know any magic?  
  
Cloud- No. He only attacks physical. He's not a wuss like Kuja.  
  
Sephiroth- Come. On Guard!  
  
Cloud- Eat my Hatch Blade!  
  
Cloud and Sephiroth sword-fight. Cloud strike Sephiroth in the gut. He heals very quickly!  
  
Garnet- He healed in like 1 second!  
  
Cloud- Yeah! He's tough!  
  
Sephiroth- Surrender Yourself, Cloud! Your younger brother Squall is in my custody!  
  
Sephiroth strikes Cloud with fast and swift sword skills, while holding his Green Destiny with one hand. Cloud powers up his blade, and flips over Sephiroth. His Hatch Blade glows with radiation, and explodes!  
  
Chapter 3- The New Age of Weaponry  
  
Cloud wakes up in the Invincible.  
  
Cloud- How'd I get here?  
  
Garnet- Well, after your weapon exploded with radiation, the Green Destiny glowed with radiation, too. It turned into a Lightsaber, a laser sword! And then, every sword, and gun in the world was a laser, or shot lasers!  
  
Cloud draws his Lightsaber.  
  
Cloud- Whoa! How powerful are these?!  
  
Garland- Very. Capable of Death with one hit. Anywhere.  
  
Cloud- Oh....Its amazing!  
  
Garland- You need more training, Cloud. Lightsabers are 390,000,000,000 times more powerful than Ultima Weapons!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!  
  
Cloud- I don't need training, Garland. I can take care of myself. Anyways, you wussed out fighting Kuja! So, you can't help me!  
  
Garland- Oh yeah! On Guard!  
  
Cloud- As you wish!  
  
Garland draws his blaster.  
  
Cloud draws his Lightsaber.  
  
Garland fires his blaster, but the blast hits the Lightsaber, reflecting it back at Garland, striking him in the chest.  
  
Garland- Uggh! Take this!  
  
Garland fires a barrage of lasers at Cloud. Cloud reflects them all back, each one striking Garland.  
  
Cloud- OK Garland. I don't think I need training, do you? Cause Maybe I should train you!  
  
Garland- You are good, but Sephiroth is better. Eat this!  
  
Garland draws his lighsaber.  
  
Cloud sword fights with Garland, knocking him to his feet.  
  
Cloud- Show Yourself Garland!  
  
Garland- Whatever.  
  
Cloud- Show Yourself!  
  
Garland- Never!  
  
Cloud- I think the Queen needs to know the truth about Zidane's Death!  
  
Garland- Here Queen Garnet, he's right.  
  
Garnet- This is a Peridot, used by ancient Summoning Tribes! Ramuh comes from it!  
  
Garland- How did you know! ARK, come to me!  
  
ARK appears, and blasts Cloud the way Kuja was killed.  
  
Cloud- Oh CRAP!  
  
Garnet- Garlad Stop!  
  
Garland- Never! KUJA, Come to me!  
  
KUJA appears from Hell, and performs Ultima on Queen Garnet!  
  
Garland- Sephiroth, they are dead now!  
  
Sephiroth appears.  
  
Sephiroth- Garland, you never cease to amaze me! The way you killed Zidane in Iifa was so cool, he actually thought you saved him! He was such a fool!  
  
Garnet- UGGGGGHHHHH! Zidane, come to me!  
  
Zidane appears from beyond, but Sephiroth hacks his image!  
  
Sephiroth- Zidane, the Eidolon. Why son, face me as a Mortal! I'll give you another chance! Come, Zidane!  
  
Zidane is revived from death, and appears.  
  
Zidane- Ok Dork-O! I'm Back!!!  
  
Garnet- Honey!  
  
Zidane- Die Sephiroth! I shall cut thee down!  
  
Zidane hacks at Sephiroth, and hacks his head off! Sephiroth disappears.  
  
Garland- Good, Zidane, you are attacking us! bUT YOU WILL NOW FIN!  
  
Zidane strikes Garland, as he disappears.  
  
Garnet- Honey, Honey! You are alive! You're Back! I never gave up!  
  
Zidane- I was never dead. I was imprisoned in my Ultima Weapon!  
  
Garnet- Then who was that who died?  
  
Zidane- I saw it. It was Sephiroth, acting.  
  
Garnet- Oh? Then you are still here!  
  
Zidane sees Cloud, and jumps down into the pit, and pulls him back up.  
  
Zidane- Garnet, revive him!  
  
Garnet- Ok! Full-Life!  
  
Cloud- Uggh, uhhh? Zidane? Is that you?  
  
Zidane- Yes I'm here.  
  
Zidane tells Cloud the story, and they set off for Burmecia.  
  
Burmecia  
  
Burmecian Soldier Dan- Zidane! Lady Eiko wishes to see you!  
  
Zidane- Eiko?  
  
Zidane is escorted to the castle to see Lady Eiko.  
  
Lady Eiko- Greetings Zidane! I am Eiko, ruler of Madain Sari! We recieved an airship called the Prima Vista in Port D a couple of days ago. We believe that your sister was onboard. She told us that, "That Kuja blew my robot version of myself to bits! Welp, gotta find Zidane!"  
  
Zidane- You mean...she's alive?  
  
Eiko- That's what she said!  
  
Zidane- You say you are the ruler of Madain Sari? Then how old are you?  
  
Eiko- I am 6 years old.  
  
Zidane- 6 years old?  
  
Eiko- Yes, that's right. I am 6 years old.  
  
Zidane- Then how do you rule Madain Sari?  
  
Eiko- Like this! Fenrir, come to me!  
  
Fenrir, a giant wolf, appears at Eiko's feet.  
  
Zidane- That's an Eidolon!  
  
Eiko- Yes it is. This is Fenrir. My weakest Eidolon. Oh, heres Mog, my pet Moogle!  
  
Mog the Moogle walks in.  
  
Mog- How you doin, kupo?  
  
Zidane- Oh I'm not Kupo, I'm Zidane!  
  
Eiko- No, Moogles say Kupo after every sentence!  
  
Mog- That's right, kupo.  
  
Zidane- Is a Moogle an Eidolon?  
  
Eiko- No, silly. Moogles are just pink, furry pets.  
  
Mog- It is Fenrir's feeding time, kupo!  
  
Eiko- Oh yes, time to feed Fenrir. Bring in the Prisoner!  
  
A guard walks in, carrying a Murderer.  
  
Eiko- Prisoner, have you been a bad little boy?  
  
Prisoner- No, Eiko, don't make me Eidolon Chow!!! No...NO!!!!!  
  
Eiko throws the prisoner to Fenrir, and Fenrir swallows him whole!  
  
Mog- Fenrir was hungry, kupo!  
  
Eiko- Yes, Mog, he was a bit hungry today.  
  
Zidane- OK, Eiko, I need to find my sister!Will you help me?  
  
Eiko- Why should I?  
  
Zidane- She's my Sister!  
  
Eiko- Well, who will rule Madain Sari during my abscence?  
  
Zidane- Well, thanks anyway. Sorry to disturb you.  
  
Eiko- Wait! I'll go. But only if Mog can come with me!  
  
Zidane- Sure!  
  
Onboard the Invincible  
  
Zidane- Eiko and Mog, this is Cloud and My Sweetie Garnet!  
  
Mog- Pleased to meet you, kupo.  
  
Cloud- Kupo?  
  
Zidane- It's a long story, Cloud.  
  
Eiko- Well, are we goin to find Ruby?  
  
Garnet- ready Zidane?  
  
Zidane- Let's Go!  
  
Madain Sari  
  
Zidane- RUBY! RUBY!  
  
Eiko- RUBY! RUBY!  
  
GARNET- RUBY! RUBY!  
  
Mog- KUPO! KUPO!  
  
Cloud wanders off.  
  
Zidane- Where's Cloud?  
  
Garnet- Where did Mog go?  
  
Eiko- Oh, Mog went inside my dress!  
  
Zidane- Inside your dress?  
  
Eiko- Yup. Mog always stays with me!  
  
Zidane and Garnet- OK. Whatever.  
  
Cloud runs up with Ruby  
  
Zidane- ruby! You're alive!  
  
Ruby- Well ya'll, after ya'll made Prima Vista crash, I landed in the Madain Sari Matress Warehouse! So, I's safe!  
  
Zidane- Ruby, this is Cloud!  
  
Ruby- Howdy, Moud!  
  
Cloud- That's Cloud, Ruby.  
  
Ruby- You're Cloud? The Porre Soldier?  
  
Cloud- Yes I am.  
  
Ruby- well gang. Since I'm safe, i'm goin' back to Lindblum!  
  
Zidane- Ok Ruby! Bye!  
  
Zidane, Eiko, Cloud, and Garnet head back over to the Invincible.  
  
Destructive Images of Terra and Iifa  
  
Garnet and Eiko stay and guard the Invincible while Zidane and Cloud watch as Garland appears overhead.  
  
Garland- Gaia's Judgment is near Zidane. I shall finally kill you all.(Garland tried to kill Zidane in Fin: This is the Final Flair.)  
  
Zidane- Not if I can help it. Kuja, come to me!  
  
Kuja appears, and performs Ultima on Zidane and Garland!  
  
Zidane-Uggh! Cloud, finish him!  
  
Cloud-Ok here goeas nothin'! Bahamut, come to me!  
  
Bahamut the Dragon appears, and blasts Garland with fire. Garland draws his Blaster and shoots Bahamut with laser blasts! Bahamut crouches, and retreats!  
  
Cloud- Drag! Odin, come to me!  
  
As Odin arrives, Garland hits Cloud with a laser. Odin arrives on his horse, and strikes Garland with his Lightsaber. Garland falls to the ground.  
  
Cloud- Uhhh. Eiko, help!  
  
Cloud's heart slows down, as his body tenses up with extra energy.  
  
Eiko- Cloud, here!  
  
Cloud- Carbuncle, come to me!  
  
Carbuncle comes down, and sucks up the laser blast from Cloud, and also heals Zidane and Cloud!  
  
Zidane- Cloud! Time-Space is being destroyed! Let's go!  
  
Garland- No! You can't win! Sephiroth, forgive me!  
  
Sephiroth's Palace  
  
Garland has been teleported to Sephiroth's Palace, and Sephiroth throws him to the ground.  
  
Garland- I'm sorry, Master!  
  
Sephiroth- Shut your foolish whining!  
  
Garland- Yes Sir!  
  
Sephiroth- Why your body can't contain me! I'm turning you back over to your own spirit! I will release my Mind Control!  
  
Sephiroth breaks his mind control spell, and Garland turns back to his good self, and is teleported to Alexandria.  
  
Sephiroth- Looks like if I want anything done, I have to do it myself!  
  
Alexandria  
  
Zidane- That Garland! What a DoDo! Garland! I should have never trusted him! Why! I am Kuja's Brother! An instrument of Evil! Why,why am I being a goody-two shoes? I am evil! I'll avenge Kuja and bring malice to all!  
  
Garnet- No Zidane! Be good! You're not a goody-two shoes! If you were I wouldn't have married you! Zidane stop!  
  
Zidane- Shut Up Brat!  
  
Eiko- Zidane, its not your fault. We'll win! You'll see!  
  
Zidane- You're Only 6! I don't have to listne to you!  
  
Cloud- As a soldier, I'm cool right? I look up to you Zidane! Don't be this way!  
  
Zidane- You look up to me! Then lets fight for the title!  
  
Cloud- Certainly.  
  
Zidane draws his Ultima Weapon, and Cloud draws his Lightsaber. Cloud hacks both blades off of Zidane's Ultima Weapon!  
  
Cloud- Well, Zidane! Had Enough?  
  
Evil Zidane- Never! I don't need a sword! Lay it down Cloud, if you're a man!  
  
Cloud- As you wish.  
  
Cloud punches Zidane in the face, and Zidane falls down.  
  
Zidane- Well, soldier! Good Enough! I guess Zidane's body isn't powerful enough to house my body! Farewell!  
  
Zidane- Huh! Ugggggh? What happened?  
  
Cloud- Sephiroth tried to house your body with evil!  
  
Zidane- Ahhh! I'll kill him!  
  
Cloud- Now, Zidane. You need rest. I just slugged you!  
  
Zidane- I've noticed.  
  
Cloud- Well Sorry.......You deserved to die!  
  
Cloud draws his Lightsaber, and chops Zidane's Legs off!  
  
Zidane- Huh? Cl..o.ud?! Why?.......  
  
Zidane falls unconscience.  
  
Evil Cloud- Who's next?  
  
Eiko- Carbuncle, take his magic!  
  
Carbuncle appears, and sucks the evil out of Cloud.  
  
Cloud- Uggh? Huh? Zidane! Why did I do it? Why?!  
  
Garnet- He'll....be ok, maybe.  
  
Garnet starts to cry.  
  
Eiko- Odin, come to me!  
  
Odin swoops down, and carries Zidane to the Alexandrian Hospital.  
  
Alexandria's Hospital  
  
Cloud- will he be okay?  
  
Doctor Torres- I don't know. He has been mortally wounded. All we can do is wait....and hope.  
  
Cloud- Doctor, I'll be back later to check on him.  
  
Cloud walks to the Invincible and boards.  
  
Wudan Martial Arts Academy  
  
Cloud walks to the entrance. Vincent Valentine walks up to him. (from this book!)  
  
Cloud- Long time no see, Vincent.  
  
Vincent- Well if it isn't Cloud Strife! Still back for another rematch?  
  
Cloud- This time, I'm here to settle the score.  
  
Vincent- Come in, then! On Guard!  
  
Cloud- As you wish!  
  
They draw their Lightsabers.  
  
Cloud dodges Vincent's blows, and manages to knock him down.  
  
Cloud- Give Up?  
  
Vincent- Never!  
  
Vincent kicks Cloud in the sky, and slams him back down with an axe kick!  
  
Vincent- I still remember the training, Cloud! You can't win!  
  
Cloud punches Vincent in the face.  
  
Cloud- Wanna bet?  
  
Vincent lays down his Lightsaber in surrender.  
  
Vincent- I don't surrender, I just am bored by your weak tactics!  
  
Cloud- Wudan...It's been so long! Vincent, can you do me a favor?  
  
Vincent- I guess so, what?  
  
Cloud- Watch after the guys. I have to do something.  
  
Vincent- You mean Zidane?  
  
Cloud- Yes...  
  
Vincent- OK. If you want.  
  
Cloud walks into the sunset, while Vincent heads to the Invincible.  
  
Alexandria Hospital 2  
  
The Invincible lands near the hospital.  
  
Vincent- Is this where Zidane is?  
  
Garnet- Yes, why are you asking?  
  
Vincent- Cloud asked me to take his place for a while.  
  
Garnet- What? Where did he go?  
  
Vincent- He walked in the direction of Sephiroth's Palace!  
  
Garnet and Eiko-!!!  
  
Zidane walks out, a little battered.  
  
Zidane- Is that you, Cloud?  
  
Vincent- No, I'm Vincent. Cloud is looking for Sephiroth. I'm sorry, but, Zidane, can you help me look for him?  
  
Zidane- I dunno. I'm a bit groggy.  
  
Garnet- Its OK, Zidane. We got each other!  
  
Eiko- Yeah!  
  
Zidane- Well, I Guess...  
  
Vincent- Let's test your skills! On Guard!  
  
Zidane- My weapon is broke.  
  
Vincent- Oh? Do you want a Blaster, Saber or what?  
  
Zidane- How about both?  
  
Vincent- Sure, I Guess.  
  
Zidane and Vincent take the Invincible to Sephiroth's Palace.  
  
Sephiroth's Palace 2  
  
Cloud- Give it up, Sephiroth!  
  
Sephiroth- Cloud Strife? All by himself? How sad a Death you will have!  
  
Zidane and Vincent barge in.  
  
Vincent- We're here to put a stop to you, Sephiroth!  
  
Sephiroth- A stop? Zidane, son, why did you kill Kuja? He was always my favorite!  
  
Zidane- Shut Up!  
  
Cloud, Vincent, and Zidane draw their Blasters. Sephiroth draws his Blaster too!  
  
Cloud hits Sephiroth in the head. Cloud and Vicent draw their Lightsabers, while Zidane keeps shooting. Sephiroth draws his Lightsaber.  
  
Sephiroth- Take this!  
  
Sephiroth, Cloud, and Vincent hit old Sephi with their Lightsabers.  
  
Sephiroth- I don't have the time to fool with you!  
  
Sephiroth activates the self-destruct device!  
  
Sephiroth- Farewell, for now. You got me here! But I'll still be waiting!  
  
Sephiroth flies off on the Invincible!  
  
Zidane- The Invincible's gone!  
  
Cloud- What do we do?  
  
Vincent whistles.  
  
Cloud- what was that for?  
  
Vincent- Just wait.  
  
David, Cloud's Cousin, flies up in the Godhand, Cloud's Warship.  
  
Cloud- Let's go!  
  
They all board and fly for Alexandria.  
  
Alexandria...like the 4th time or something  
  
Garnet and Eiko greet the heroes in the Godhand.  
  
Cloud- We did it! Sephiroth's Palace is gone!  
  
Vincent and Zidane- Yeah, but what about Sephiroth?....  
  
Cloud- We'll find him! We have to! We can't let the Tyrant survive!  
  
Vincent- Well, maybe Squall could help!  
  
Cloud- Squall, my little bro! He's only 18!  
  
Vincent- Master Wudan did train him!  
  
Cloud- Yeah, but what if he gets himself killed!  
  
Vincent- You always thought that I would kill myself! But did I? No, I was always careful!  
  
Cloud- But Lightsabers are too powerful for such a weakling to handle!  
  
Vincent- Where is Squall, anyway?  
  
Cloud- Oelivert! (from Return to Fin)  
  
Zidane- Oelivert is the place where Trance originates! It's owners, if not pure of heart, get killed by the force of Trance!  
  
Cloud and Vincent- Squall!  
  
Eiko and Garnet are long gone by now.  
  
Cloud- We have to save him!  
  
Vincent- Only if you let him fight!  
  
Cloud- Fine!  
  
Zidane, Cloud, and Vincent board the Godhand and cruise to Oelivert.  
  
Oelivert  
  
Zidane and Vincent are told to guard the area while Cloud looks for Squall.  
  
Cloud spots Squall about to touch the Crystal of Trance.  
  
Cloud- Squall, wait! Don't touch it!  
  
Too late!  
  
Squall touches the Crystal and a beast, the ARK flys up!  
  
Cloud- Uh-Oh!!!  
  
Squall- Uh-oh's right! Come on Bro, let's take him!  
  
ARK hits Squall with a small hatchet in the leg.  
  
Squall-AARGGGH!  
  
Squall shoots ARK with his blaster about 20 times before ARK uses SHOCK on him.  
  
Cloud- Not my brother, you don't!  
  
Cloud hits ARK with the Lightsaber.  
  
Sephiroth flys down.  
  
Sephiroth- My pet ARK! How nice of you to meet him! He can't die! He is Invincible!  
  
The Invincible flys up, and shoots rockets at Oelivert!  
  
Cloud- Come on Bro! Let's go!  
  
Squall- I'm comin'! Run! The place is going to blow!'  
  
ARK stands up, and chases the two!  
  
Cloud- Almost to the Entrance!  
  
A barrage of rocks traps ARK in Oelivert!  
  
Squall- You're falling behind, bro!  
  
Cloud- I'm not going to make it! Go on without me!  
  
A wall of rocks traps Cloud in!  
  
Squall- Bro!  
  
Zidane- Hurry Squall! The place is going to collapse!  
  
Squall- No! I'm going back to find my Bro! Goodbye Zidane!  
  
Squall runs into the back cave, and is trapped by another wall of rocks!  
  
Zidane and Vincent- Squall!!!  
  
Zidane- No! No! No! Not Cloud and Squall too! Why does this happen to me!  
  
Vincent- Cloud. Squall. No.  
  
Vincent draws his Blaster and shoots himself in the head.  
  
Zidane- No! Vincent! No! No! No!  
  
Zidane breaks down and starts to cry.  
  
Sephiroth appears in front of him and laughs. Then he disappears.  
  
Porre  
  
Zidane buried Cloud and Squall on a small hill in Porre.  
  
Zidane- Guys...Why do I have to go on alone? Why? You guys taught me what it meant to live! I'll kill Sephiroth and avenge your Death!!!!!!!!  
  
Invincible  
  
Sephiroth- Well, Zidane, are you ready to die???  
  
Zidane- Shut Up!  
  
Zidane Trances!  
  
Zidane- Eat this!  
  
Zidane pulls out a double-bladed Lightsaber made of Cloud and Vincent's. He strikes Sephiroth twice, and flys to th steering wheel of the Invincible!  
  
Sephiroth- Come down here! Mind Control spell activate!  
  
Nothing Happens!  
  
Zidane- Fenrir, come to me!  
  
Fenrir, the wolf, comes to Zidane, and bites Sephiroth repeatedly!  
  
Zidane- Bahamut, come to me!  
  
Bahamut blasts Sephiroth!  
  
Zidane- I've took you're magic, Sephiroth! Mind Control Activate!  
  
Spell activated!  
  
Zidane- Drop that sword!  
  
Sephiroth drops his Lightsaber, and Zidane grabs it!  
  
Zidane holds the Lightsabers together.  
  
Zidane- Vivi, Armarant, Fratley, Freya, Cloud, Vincent, Cinna, Blank, Baku, come to me!!!!  
  
The gang blasts Sephiroth in one omega-powerful spell.  
  
Sephiroth- Zidane, Why do you hurt Dad?  
  
Zidane- It is my Will, and Your Death.  
  
Zidane strikes down Sephiroth with Ultimania!!!  
  
  
  
Alexandria Castle  
  
Zidane arrives home in the Invincible, with crowds cheering for him!  
  
Zidane runs up, and grabs Garnet, as they embrace.  
  
Zidane- No more, no more.  
  
Garnet- Zidane, you finally did it!  
  
Zidane- No more evil, Garnet!  
  
Eiko walks up.  
  
Eiko- Let's give em' a hand!  
  
Mog- Good work, kupo!  
  
Zidane- Thanks, Kupo!  
  
Zidane and Garnet hug each other, as the screen fades to Black.  
  
Credits  
  
Written by: Matthew Hilton  
  
Director: Nathan Tarkington  
  
Screenplay Director: Matthew Hilton  
  
Zidane Tribal: Himself  
  
Queen Garnet- Herself  
  
Cloud Strife- Himself  
  
Squall Leonhart- Himself  
  
Vincent Valentine- Himself  
  
Sephiroth- Yazuke Jumari  
  
Eiko- Shei Quen  
  
Zidane Tribal lived a happy life, and died in 1701 after a long and prosperous reign.  
  
Queen Garnet died in 1698, from Cholera.  
  
Lady Eiko was frozen in carbonite, and placed in a Icebox until 1927, where she lived and died in 1987.  
  
Matthew Hilton, the author of Fin, Return To Fin, Call of The Eidolon, Fin:This is the Final Flair, Noli, Burmecian Heights, Green Destiny, and Obelisk: An Alexanddrian Dream, lives in rural TN with his mom, stepdad, and brother.  
  
FIN 


End file.
